


Loghain's New Role

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, first time having sex with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland has been worshiping Loghain Mac Tir her entire life. Now that he is in her camp, where will their friendship lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loghain's New Role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikaLero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaLero/gifts).



> Well, I never thought I'd ever be writing this pairing but here we are. Comments and kudos appreciated.

Elissa looks at him from across the camp. The hero of river Dane. Friend of Maric. The supposed traitor of Fereldan. She looks at him, and sees all these things, and none of them at the same time. The man is more than a legend, or even a symbol. He’s more. So much more.  
He asked her days before what she expected of her. Like she could really answer that question. Just being around him. She nearly worshiped him her entire life. And now he is here. In the same camp she is.  
He has given his word to aid her. And she believed him. She would probably always believe him, no matter what he said or did. Most people hate him, despise him for what he did. She didn’t. She lost a lot because of him, but she couldn’t bring herself to hate the man. He did what he thought was right. She admires him.  
She walks over to his tent, unsure if he is asleep. The flap is open. That’s probably a good start. She walks into his tent, not realizing he is stripping out of his clothes at that moment. She sees his bare chest, and his pants are nearly to the ground.  
“I’m sorry!” She says, as she leaves the tent quickly. Blush covers her face and she feels moisture between her legs. Maker, he is so attractive.   
A moment later, she hears him emerge from his tent. “Elissa?” She turns around to face him to find him fully clothed. “I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t even close my tent door. Is there something you needed?”  
She looks at him again, and she almost wishing she could see him again. “I... yes. There is. Care to step into your tent again so we could talk?” What was she doing? She never acted like this before.   
“Yes, that’s fine,” he says, as he walks back into his tent, and she follows him in, her heart pounding inside her chest.  
The tent is small but fits two people easily. She sits down on the end of the bedroll, and he sits at the head of it.  
“I... uh... was wondering how you were adjusting to be a warden?”  
“I have seen battle before, Warden. You don’t have to coddle me.”  
“It’s different being a warden. I think you already know that.” She meets his gaze, not sure what she sees in him. Not sure of anything.  
“Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine. Thank you.”  
“You’re... uhhhh, welcome?” She says, mildly nervous again. About their closeness in the tent. She can’t help but let her mind wander back to mere minutes before, where-. She blushes at her thoughts.  
“Is there something wrong, Warden?” He asks. Of course he noticed. She never has acted like this around him before.  
“It’s I... uh... nothing. I should...” Flee. She needs to flee. Get out of there before she makes thing worse and even more weird between them. The only thing that is going through her mind is what he would be like, what kind of lover he might be.   
She doesn’t know how long she stares at him, but finally he says, “Are you ok, warden?”  
“I umm... yes, I’m fine.” She wants to talk to him, to say to him she can’t get him out of her mind, can’t stop imagining him pressed up to her body, but she can’t seem to say it.   
Walking out of the tent would be the best option, but common sense ceases to exist when she presses her lips to him and he pulls away quickly.  
“Warden, what are you doing?” She hears the shock in his voice. She should’ve never done this. She should’ve left, never entered his tent.   
“I’m sorry! I should’ve never... I’ll be going.” She starts to leave.  
“Wait!” He says, and his fingers brush her arm.   
She should just tell him. Should just say something. Anything. “I... I can’t get you out of my head. I nearly worshiped you when I was a child. I couldn’t believe I was able to recruit you to the wardens, and, after I seen you earlier... I... I’m sorry. I...”  
“Is this something you want, Warden?” Is she really hearing this right? Is he really asking her what she thinks he is.   
“What? I... yes, yes it is.”  
“If you want me to stop, tell me.”  
He closes the distance between them, and kisses her lips. She has never been kissed like this. His lips are soft and mold around hers. His experienced hands pulls her head closer to him, deepening their kiss.   
She feels hands over her body, shoulders and back. Firm but gentle. Almost as if he is nervous, or doesn’t really want this. That thought was erased when he pulls her cotton tunic over her hand. She sees him for the first time with lust filled eyes when her shirt falls to the floor.  
She finds the hem of his shirt and his comes off as well. His muscular chest she saw earlier is exposed. Heat pulls in her belly, and moisture between her legs. Maker, she wants him.  
She presses her lips to his, and she moves closer to him, pressing her body to his. His arms reach around her, hands pressing flat on her taunt back.  
Her body feels him, feels how strong he is. His lips part from hers and move down her neck, and places kisses there. Fingers massage her breasts, lips trailing down from her neck to to her breast. He takes her into his mouth and her body goes limp. She tilts her head back, almost pulling away, but his arms are around her, so she can’t go far.   
Teeth graze over her pert nipple. He kisses the expanse between her breasts and does the same to the other.   
He parts from her, separating his body from hers, and pulls her to support herself. She moves closer to him, not willing to part.  
“Wait. Is this what you want?” He asks her.   
“Yes it is.”   
“Is this, have you...?”   
She knew what he asked. “I’m not very experienced, but yes, I have.” She becomes nervous. He is so much more experienced than she is.   
He starts to remove his pants, and she follows suit. Blush covers her face, as she sees his naked form for the first time fully and she is sure he notices her gaze.  
“Are you ok warden?” He asks again.  
“I... yes I am.”  
He approaches her. She can see the hesitation in his eyes he kisses her again.   
“Loghain, I want this,” she reassures him. She never thought she would do that.  
She leans back on the small bedroll, and hovers over her, flushing again at the intensity of his gaze. His callused fingers run up her sensitive skin along her leg, and she shudders because of his touch. His fingers find her folds and parts them, finding her clit quickly.   
She wasn’t expecting that from him. She didn’t know what to expect. His fingers rub her swollen nub and moans escape from her lips. She grips the bedroll with both hands, causing her knuckles to become white.  
He continues his ministrations, and she feels heat pull through her body. She knows she is close.   
She shakes as her body courses with pleasure, tingling from her toes to the top of her head.   
Her eyes look at his face, and she sees a smile there. She never recalled seeing him smile before.  
“We don’t have to go through with this if-”  
She cuts him off. “I want you. Please.” She doesn’t know where she got this boldness, this courage.  
She keeps her eyes locked on him when his cock approaches her sex. She feels him brush up next to her folds, and he enters her. He is slow, tender, letting her body adjust to him and his size before moving. All her previous lovers haven’t been as large as him, or really took the time to make sure she was comfortable before proceeding.   
She pulls his body flush against hers, and wraps her arms around him, her head next to his chest.  
“I’m ok,” she says.  
He kisses the top of her head.  
He begins to move then, setting a slow pace. He stretches her, fills her completely. She wraps her legs around him. His hand trails down her body, and he finds her clit again. She clenches her fists, as he continues to pump in and out of her, and brings her even closer to yet another orgasm.  
Her body shudders and she writhes beneath him as she comes. Her legs shake, and she becomes even more aware and sensitive to him inside of her.   
He helps her ride out her pleasure. He increases his pace after.  
Coherent thought ceases to exist in this moment. It was just them. The feel of him inside of her. Their moans filling his tent. Their bodies being joined in the most intimate way possible.  
She watches his face as he comes. She hopes he has as much pleasure as he gave her.  
He removes himself from her, and lays beside her, panting.   
She doesn’t know how to proceed. What to say, or do. But she feels comfortable. Safe. She doesn’t have to fear with him.  
They settle into a comfortable silence for a few moments. She knows he has to say something. This was amazing. He was amazing.   
“I just realized what I want from you, Loghain.”   
“And what is that, Warden?”  
“I want you to be my lover. I won’t order you to, I want it to be your choice.”  
A second passes. Then another. Several moments. Still silence. She starts to get nervous.  
“Loghain?” she says finally.  
“I think I can manage that.”


End file.
